1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method, a recording system, a recording program storage medium, an acoustic processing method, and an acoustic processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-250200, there is disclosed a multi-channel recording system for picking up sounds emitted from a plurality of sound generating sources such as singers and musical instruments situated within an acoustic space by using a plurality of sound pickup devices and then mixing the sounds. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-250200, it is possible to generate an acoustic signal that allows a listener to perceive a sound field providing realism.